Pianomies
by marinoa
Summary: Kun kapakkaan, jossa Arthur työskentelee, ilmestyy yllättäen tuntematon pianonsoittaja, Arthur Kirkland kohauttaa harteitaan ja elämä jatkuu tuttuun tapaan. Mutta sitten, eräänä iltana, pianomies puhuu Arthurille, ja pyörät lähtevät pyörimään. FRUK, AU


_Author's note:_ Another one in Finnish. Possibly/probably going to be translated into English as well, so please, don't try to Google translate (it's not worth it, you'll see).

_Lukijoille_: Kaipaatko elämääsi erittäin ennalta arvattavaa, sokerisen kliseistä ja aivan liian pitkää FrUK-fikkiä? No täältähän sitä saa, koska olen näemmä kyvytön mihinkään muuhun. Tämä fikki on omistettu henkilölle m-welshpot, sillä hän halusi harjoittaa suomen kieltään FrUKia lukemalla ja lupasin auttaa siinä. Sitä saa mitä tilaa. Anteeksi, että kesti näin pitkään, toivottavasti pidät tästä!

**Pianomies**

Hän soitti siellä joka ilta.

Aina siitä lähtien, kun hän oli ensi kertaa ylittänyt kapan kynnyksen ja kysynyt soittolupaa siksi illaksi, hän oli saapunut joka ikinen ilta. Eihän ollut mitään erityistä sopimusta Gilbertin, paikan omistajan kanssa tehnyt, ainakaan sikäli kuin Arthur tiesi. Eikä Gilbert ollut heille muille koskaan asiasta mitään sanonut, mutta kun omistaja kerran suhtautui soittajaan kuin tämä kuuluisi kuvaan, hyvin pian hän todella kuuluikin; muu henkilökunta, Arthur mukaan lukien, tottuivat tähän ranskalaiseen pianonsoittajaan nopeasti.

Kerran, ranskalaisen käytyä soittamassa noin viikon verran, Arthur oli kysynyt Gilbertiltä, mikä pianomies oikein oli miehiään ja oliko hän nyt paikan virallinen soittaja. Mutta Gilbertin vastaus oli ollut varsin selittelemätön. Saksalainen oli vain kohauttanut harteitaan ja todennut, että kun kerran kapakan kalustoon kuului piano, olisi haaskausta antaa sen seistä käyttämättömänä. Sen selkeämpää vastausta Arthur ei saanut, ja hän antoi asian olla; jostakin syystä hän ei saanut mentyä ja kysyttyä ranskalaiselta itse.

Se oli itse asiassa hieman kummallista. Useimmat muut tarjoilijat pysähtyivät tuon tuostakin pianomiehen tykönä tämän pitäessä taukoa soittamisesta, mutta Arthur ei ollut koskaan saanut aikaiseksi edes kunnolla hymyillä miehelle, saati sitten puhua hänelle. Se ei vain... luonnistunut. Ranskalainen tuntui niin etäiseltä istuessaan siinä pianonsa ääressä, pitkähköt kultaiset hiuksensa kasvojaan kehystäen, sormet koskettimilla lentäen, siniset silmät omaan maailmaansa uppoutuen. Sitä paitsi, hän saapui soittamaan aina iltaseitsemältä, jolloin Arthurin iltavuoro oli jo täydessä käynnissä, eikä silloin tuntunut hyvältä mennä höpöttelemään toisten kanssa. Lisäksi Arthurin vastuulla olevat pöydät olivat aivan salin toisessa päässä, kaukana pianosta, joten nuoren englantilaisen tie ei missään vaiheessa ristennyt pianomiehen kanssa muutenkaan. Jos taas Arthurilla oli päivävuoro, hän lopetti työt kuuteen mennessä, jolloin ei nähnyt pianistia ollenkaan, ellei sitten jäänyt varta vasten töiden jälkeen vielä syömään jotakin (mitä hän kylläkin teki varsin usein, sillä ruoanlaitto ei oikein kuulunut hänen vahvuuksiinsa). Lyhyesti sanottuna, Arthur Kirklandilla ei ollut kunnon tilaisuutta tai syytä puhua ranskalaiselle, eikä tämäkään mitenkään yrittänyt päästä englantilaisen kanssa puheisiin. Ja kun tilanne oli jatkunut sellaisena jo lähes kaksi kuukautta, olisi tuntunut vain typerältä yhtäkkiä ryhtyä juttusille miehen kanssa. Niinpä englantilaisen vuorovaikutus pianistin kanssa oli jäänyt vain satunnaisten tervehdysnyökkäysten tasolle.

Noin kaksi kuukautta Franciksen – pianomiehen – ilmestymisestä kapakan arkeen tilanne muuttui. Eräs tarjoilijoista sai työtarjouksen toisesta, suuremmasta ravintolabaarista, ja hänen lähtönsä myötä kaikkien tarjoilijoiden vastuualueita piti muuttaa, jotta jokaisella olisi hoidettavanaan saman verran pöytiä. Ja niin Arthur sai vastuulleen vanhan alueensa lisäksi joitakin pöytiä lisää... aivan pianon vierestä.

Asioiden saama käänne ei lainkaan miellyttänyt englantilaista, sillä ensinnäkin hänellä oli nyt kaksi vastuualuetta salin eri puolilla, ja toisekseen etäisyyden katoaminen hänen ja ranskalaisen väliltä saattoi Arthurin epämiellyttävään tilanteeseen. Hän oli tottunut vaihtamaan nyökkäyksiä pianomiehen kanssa aina silloin, jos heidän katseensa sattuivat kohtaamaan jommankumman saapuessa tai poistuessa, ja niin oli ollut jo kahden kuukauden ajan. Niinpä ajatuskin keskusteluun joutumisesta ranskalaisen kanssa tuntui Arthurista luonnottomalta, ja nyt, aluemuutosten vuoksi jonkinasteinen keskustelu tulisi olemaan väistämätöntä.

Tai niinhän sitä luulisi. Mutta nyt toisena osapuolena olikin Arthur Kirkland, nuori herrasmies, joka näemmä osasi välttää keskustelutilanteet, halusi sitä itse tai ei. Niin kävi nimittäin myös ensimmäisenä iltana uusilla vastuualueilla.

Arthur oli jo työn touhussa, kun Francis astui sisään kapakkaan puoli seitsemältä, kuten tapansa oli. Tapansa mukaan ranskalainen meni puhumaan ensin Gilbertille, vaihtoi sitten muutaman sanan joidenkin vakioasiakkaiden kanssa, heitti muutaman kohteliaisuuden parille tarjoilijatytölle ja vähän vaille seitsemältä asettui istumaan pianojakkaralleen. Juuri silloin Arthur sattui kulkemaan hänen ohitseen kaljatuoppi kummassakin kädessä.

"Hei!"

Arthur käännähti äänen suuntaan, etsien katseellaan hihkaissutta asiakasta, mutta näkikin Franciksen. Vilkaisten vielä ympärilleen varmistaakseen, että hihkaisu oli todellakin tullut ranskalaisen suusta ja suunnattu hänelle, Arthurille, hän nyökkäsi varovasti. "Hei."

Ranskalainen hymyili hänelle hymyä, jonka Arthur oli siihen mennessä nähnyt suodun vain muille. "En olekaan juuri nähnyt sinua tässä osassa salia."

Mitä tuollaiseen saattoi nyt vastata? "Varmaankin siksi, että olen ollut tuolla toisella puolella", Arthur tokaisi vastaukseksi.

Francis näytti hämmentyvän hieman moisesta vastauksesta, kuin olisi odottanut toisenlaista reaktiota. Arthur vaistosi sen ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitä toinen oli oikein odottanut? Jotakin tunnustusta, että Arthur olisi ottanut uudet pöydät vastuulleen vain kuullakseen hänen soittoaan lähempää? Ajatus sai hänet ärtymään.

"Niinhän sinä olet", ranskalainen vastasi toista kulmaansa kohottaen, nyt jo hieman eri sävyyn kuin aiemmin, kuin puolestaan vaistoten Arthurin ärtymyksen. Tai sitten hän vain huomasi englantilaisen kurtistuneet kulmat. Arthur puolittain odotti jotain ärsyttävää kommenttia niihin liittyen – sellainen yleensä seurasi moista katsetta – mutta kun sellaista ei tullut, hän kohotti hieman tuoppeja käsissään sanattomaksi selitykseksi ja lähti viemään niitä oikeaan pöytään. Hän oli tuntevinaan Franciksen katseen selässään, mutta vilkaistessaan vaivihkaa pianistin suuntaan kaljat toimitettuaan, tämä jo levitteli nuottejaan (vaikka harvoin nuoteista soittikin, minkä Arthur oli pannut merkille). Kohauttaen harteitaan,joskin jokseenkin tyytymättömänä äskeiseen sananvaihtoon, Arthur jatkoi töitään, pianomies alkoi soittaa, eivätkä he sinä iltana enää puhelleet.

Tuosta ensimmäisestä sananvaihdosta jäi kuitenkin niin epämääräisen häiritsevä olo Arthurille, että seuraavana iltana hän päätti puolestaan kokeilla keskustelun avaamista ranskalaisen kanssa. Hänen oli pakko myöntää itselleen, että tuntui mukavalta, kun kahden kuukauden kaukaisen katselun jälkeen pianomies oli osoittanut jotenkin huomanneensa hänet, ja Arthur todellakin arvosti hänen soittoaan, joten mies ansaitsi toisen mahdollisuuden.

Yritys oli hyvä, mutta Arthur ei kuitenkaan päässyt siinä alkua pidemmälle. Ranskalainen vastasi hänen tervehdykseensä kuin kummastellen, miten toinen tohti puhua hänelle, joten Arthur vain mongersi jotakin säästä ja poistui paikalta vastausta odottamatta.

Myöhemmin samana iltana Francis puolestaan koetti avata keskustelua heidän välilleen, mutta hänen ilmeisesti leikillään lausuttu kommenttinsa briteistä ja säästä johti kaksikon sanaharkkaan, johon sen illan juttelut päättyivät. Tapauksen jälkeen kumpikin tuntui tulevan yhteiseen, sanattomaan sopimukseen siitä, että oli parasta jättää jutustelut sikseen, ne kun eivät tuntuneen heidän välillään oikein toimivan.

Jos Arthurin ensivaikutelma ranskalaisesta olikin ollut lahjakas, elegantti, etäinen hahmo,nyt hän piti miestä vain ärsyttävänä. No, lahjakas hän kyllä oli, sitä ei voinut kieltää, mutta muuta kehuttavaa Franciksessa ei sitten ollutkaan. Heidän vähäiseksi jääneet keskustelunsa olivat kyllä ehtineet paljastaa miehen luonteen sietämättömyyden. Hän oli ranskalaisten tapaan täynnä itseään ja tuntui arvostavan vain seuraa, joka tavalla tai toisella jaksoi muistuttaa häntä hänen omasta erinomaisuudestaan – ainakin jos mitään saattoi päätellä hymyistä, joita hän jakeli itseään ympäröiville tarjoilijattarille ja kapakan asiakkaillekin. Täysin turha tyyppi siis.

Kumma kyllä, muut tuntuivat olevan eri mieltä asiasta. Gilbert oli selvästi hyvää pataa ranskalaisen kanssa, ja paikan kokki, espanjalainen Antonio, oli myös löytänyt yhteisen kielen Franciksen kanssa sangen nopeasti. Itse asiassa tuo kolmikko – paikan pomo, kokki, sekä pianisti – näyttivät muodostaneen jonkinlaisen tiiviin ryhmän yhdessä, vaikka hyvin erilaisia olivatkin. Monesti iltavuorossa ollessaan Arthur oli nähnyt, miten päivän päätteeksi nuo kolme aina kerääntyivät yhteen tuopillisen ääreen antoivat sanan lentää. Jokin heidän olemuksessaan oli niin saumatonta, että moisen ystävyyden näkeminen toi hymyn huulille... olkoonkin, että joskus tuo hymy ei ollutkaan aivan iloinen.

Noiden kolmikon välisten jutustelujen seurauksena Arthurkin oppi työtovereistaan jotakin uutta. Kävi ilmi, että Antonio oli melko taitava kitaransoittaja, mistä havainnosta seuraava askel oli luonnollisesti satunnaiset yhteissoitot Franciksen kanssa. Gilbert taas oli käynyt baarimikkokurssin Italiassa ja oli ollut tuon kurssin priimus. Francis puolestaan oli ilmeisesti suhteellisen tunnettukin pianisti Ranskan rajojen sisäpuolella tietyissä piireissä, mutta enempää Arthur ei hänestä kuullut kolmikon puhuvan (ei sillä että hän olisi yrittänyt kuunnella!).

Mikä Franciksen 'tarina' sitten olikin, se liittyi saumattomasti pianoon. Vaikka Antonio nyt harvakseltaan soittikin ranskalaisen kanssa, yleensä pianomies soitti yksin. Hän soitti aivan kaikkea: suosittuja lauluja eri musiikkityyleistä, klassisia kappaleita, sekä omi sävellyksiään. Usein hän soitti asiakkaiden omia toivomuksia, ja niin tehden hän jotenkin onnistui saamaan jokaisen kuulijan tuntemaan, että soitti juuri hänelle. Kappaleiden välissä ja aikana Francis ylläpiti kosketusta kuulijoihin katsein, hymyin ja nyökkäyksin, ja oli selvää, että ranskalaisen kapakkaan ilmestymisen jälkeen vakioasiakkaiden määrä kasvoi huomattavasti.

Jokin muukin oli muuttunut Franciksen saapumisen myötä. Arthur ei oikein osannut sanoa mikä, mutta se tuntui paikan ilmapiirissä. Jotenkin se teki hänet levottomaksi. Parissa kuukaudessa paljon oli muuttunut; Francis oli tullut ja kasvanut kiinni, muuttaen pelkällä olemuksellaan ilmapiiriä, asiakkaita ja henkilökuntaa... sekä jotenkin myös Arthuria itseään, vaikkei englantilainen sitä aivan täysin myöntänytkään.

Vaikutti siltä, että mikään ei muuttuisi Arthurin ja Franciksen välillä, että kaikki jatkuisi kuten oli alkanutkin, mutta niin ei käynyt. Muutos oli väistämätön ja ennalta arvattavakin, ja se tuli asiakkaan muodossa. Iltavuoroon jääneet tarjoilijat – Arthur mukaan lukien – olivat alkaneet jo siivota pöytiä ja vähitellen sulkea kapakkaa, ja asiakkaat siirtyivät ulos joko kotiin tai jatkoille mennäkseen... kaikki paitsi yksi. Tuo nuori mies oli ulkonäöstään päätellen kotoisin Välimereltä tai sieltä päin, ja hän istui paikallaan itsepäisen liikkumattomana, vaikka Arthur tarkoituksella pyyhki pöytiä hänen ympäriltään, jotta hän viimeinkin tajuaisi lähteä. Niin ei tietenkään käynyt; nuorukainen istui hievahtamatta puolityhjään viinilasiinsa kulmat kurtussa tuijottaen. Koska muita työntekijöitä ei ollut juuri silloin läsnä, Arthur huokaisi ja asteli tämän luo.

"Anteeksi, mutta olemme sulkemassa", hän sanoi niin kohteliaasti kun taisi.

Nuori mies kohotti pahantuulisen katseensa englantilaiseen. "Tunnen omistajan", hän tokaisi lyhyesti, osin haastavasti, osin ikään kuin häpeillen. Hänen talialaisesta aksentistaan ei voinut erehtyä – se oli niin stereotyyppinen kuin olla vain saattoi.

Arthur päästi ärtyneen huokauksen. Varsinkin kapakan vasta aukaistuaan ovensa 'omistajan tunteminen' oli varsin usein kuultu väite – eikä auttanut, että usein se oli ollut tottakin. Monet asiakkaat olivat tunteneet tai jotenkin tietäneet Gilbertin, joskin suurin osa jotakin hämärää kautta, ja tuo asiakastyyppi oli muodostunut jopa ongelmaksi. Kuitenkin Gilbertin saatua tarpeekseen hämärätyypeistä ongelma ratkesi: saksalainen oli palkannut kapakkaan turvamiehen, Ivan Braginskin, ja myöhemmin myös erään Berwald Oxenstjärnan, ja rauhattomuudet olivat loppuneet lyhyeen.

Nyt tämä ilmeisestikin italialainen idiootti oli kuitenkin lyönyt tuttavuuskortin pöytään, eikä Arthur voinut vain heittää häntä ulos. Hän huokaisi ärtyneesti. "Käyn sitten hakemassa hänet tänne", hän tokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri... törmätäkseen pianomieheen.

"Hei!" hän älähti yllättyneenä.

"Varo!" ranskalainen huudahti samaan aikaan.

Molemmat mulkoilivat toisiaan, ladellen syytöksiä toistensa niskaan pelkillä katseillaan, sanaakaan sanomatta. Pianomiehen syvänsiniset silmät näyttivät lähes mustilta hämärässä valaistuksessa, ja ne katsoivat Arthuriin väheksyvät syyttävästi. Arthurin omat terävän vihreät silmät sinkoilivat salamoita ranskalaiseen, ja jostakin syystä, jokin Franciksen katseessa herätti Arthurissa uhmakkaan päätöksen olla väistämättä. Francis se oli häntä päin kävellyt.

Francis kohotti kummastuneena kulmiaan, muttei siirtynyt mihinkään Arthurin tieltä, ja salaisuudeksi jää, kuinka pitkään tätä tahtojen taistelua olisi jatkunut, ellei murjottava italialainen olisi puuttunut peliin.

"Haetko sen perunapöljäkkeen tänne vai pitääkö minun mennä itse etsimään häntä?" hän tivasi, katkaisten siten tarjoilijan ja pianomiehen tuijotuskilpailun.

"Haen yhdessä hemmetin vilauksessa", Arthur, jo valmiiksi väsynyt ja pahalla tuulella, mutisi lähes äänettömästi. Italialainen ei häntä kuullut, mutta Francis selvästikin kuuli, sillä hän kohotti englantilaiselle kulmiaan teeskennellyn pöyristyneesti. Arthur kurtisti vastaukseksi omiaan ja työntyi hänen ohitseen, ja jos hän ohi mennessään sattuikin kolauttamaan ranskalaista tyhjällä tuopilla, no... sattuuhan sitä.

"Gilbert!" hän huusi astuttuaan keittiöön, jossa mainittu saksalainen kävi läpi joitakin papereita. "Joku typerys tuolla sanoo tuntevansa sinut."

Omistajan punaiset silmät siristyivät. "Vai niin. Kuka?"

"Mistä minä tietäisin? Hän näytti istuvan piikkimaton päällä, jos ilmeestä saattoi mitään päätellä. Varmaan jostain Italiasta tai sieltä päin kotoisin."

"Italiasta?" Gilbertin mielenkiinto heräsi heti. "Oliko hänellä mitään juotavaa?"

Saksalaisen äkillinen innostus hämmensi Arthuria. "Oli, viiniä... tunnetko siis hänet?"

"Käy hakemassa jotain italialaista... ei, espanjalaista viiniä", albiino huudahti samalla kun sieppasi kaksi puhdasta viinilasia ja syöksyi ulos keittiöstä.

Arthur tuhahti, mutta teki kuten käskettiin. Hän valitsi sattumanvaraisesti espanjalaisen viinin ja siirtyi oleskelutilaan, jossa hän näki Gilbertin, Franciksen ja italialaisen istuvan kaikki pöydän ääressä. Saksalainen papatti jotakin innoissaan samalla kun Francis istui hiljaa myhäillen. Italialainen heidän välissään ja näytti toivovan olevansa jossain muualla. No, ei Arthur voinut häntä siitä syyttää.

"...ei maininnutkaan sinun olevan maisemissa", Gilbert oli juuri sanomassa, kun Arthur pamautti pyydetyn pullon pöytään.

"Tässä viini", hän sanoi, vilkaiset seinäkelloa. "Minä sitten lähden. Olen muutenkin ollut jo puoli tuntia yliaikaa."

Gilbert vilkaisi häneen. "Hae itsellesi lasi ja liity seuraan", hän kehotti hyväntuulisesti. "Ja nappaa samalla mukaasi toinenkin pullo, ihan sama mitä."

Arthur katsoi pöydän ympärillä istuvaa kolmikkoa – Gilbertiä, joka oli sekä hänen pomonsa että ystävänsä; Francista, jota nyt oli turha mainitakaan; ja edelleen ärtyneen näköistä italialaista. "Enpä taida", hän vastasi epäillen.

"Lopeta turhuudet ja tee kuten sanoin!" saksalainen nauroi. "Tämä on iloinen ilta!"

"Pitäkää hauskaa." Arthur kääntyi lähteäkseen. Häntä todellakin väsytti, eikä häntä huvittanut viettää iltaa seurassa, jossa tunsi olevansa ylimääräinen.

"No", Gilbrtin välinpitämätön ääni luikerteli englantilaisen korviin. "Ellei sinulle ilmainen juoma kelpaa... Koetan muistaa jatkossa."

Se paskiainen.

Sanaakaan sanomatta Arthur otti itselleen tuolin ja istui muiden seuraan. Hän huomasi ranskalaisen suupielien värähtävän, johtuiko sitten huvittuneisuudesta vai ärtymyksestä, sitä hän ei tiennyt. Gilbert ei puolestaan vaivautunut peittelemään virnettään. "Arvasin", hän sanoi omahyväisesti. "Ilmainen alkoholi toimii aina."

"Pitäähän minun käyttää tilaisuus saattaa sinut vararikkoon."

"Silloin menettäisit sinäkin työpaikkasi", Gilbert muistutti hyväntuulisesti. "Sitä paitsi." Hänen silmänsä välähtivät ilkikurisesti. "Et pystyisi juomaan senkään vertaa että minun tarvitsisi huolestua."

"Vannomatta paras."

"Juomahaasteenne ovat kyllä sangen kiinnostavia", Francis puuttui puheeseen, katsoen Gilbertiä, "mutta minusta sinut pitäisi esitellä meille pieni ystäväsi." Hän väläytti hurmaavan hymyn tuolle 'pienelle ystävälle', joka mulkaisi takaisin niin murhaavasti, että joku muu olisi saattanut hämmentyäkin. Arvatenkin Francis oli kuitenkin tottunut moisiin mulkaisuihin, sillä se ei juuri vaikuttanut häneen.

Kävi ilmi, että Romano, tuo nyrpeä italialainen, oli Gilbertin tuttavia hänen Italian ajoiltaan, jolloin he molemmat olivat osallistuneet baarimikkokurssille ja tutustuneet siellä. Kurssista oli nyt kaksi vuotta, eivätkä he olleet tavanneet sen päätyttyä kuin kerran, mutta ilmeisesti jonkinlainen ystävyysside oli heidän välilleen jäänyt, sillä Romano oli nyt Gilbertin kapakassa.

"Pääsit sitten jaloillesi", Romano juuri sanoi Gilbertille. "En olisi uskonut sen perusteella, miten suoriuduit siitä kurssista."

"Hei, minähän olin paras parhaimmistosta!" saksalainen kerskaili, kaataen kaikille täydennystä nopeasti tyhjenevästä pullosta. "Sanoinhan, että perustaisin mahtavimman kapakan maailmassa, ja sen myös toteutin. Antonioko muuten sinulle tästä paikasta kertoi?"

"Tietenkin, ei tästä roskavajasta olisi muuten kuullut."

Arthur pyöräytti silmiään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, millä perusteella italialainen ja saksalainen sietivät toisiaan, tai lähinnä, miten Gilbert sieti Romanoa. Italialainen ei ollut hymyillyt vielä kertaakaan illan aikana ja lateli vain loukkauksia jatkuvasti. Hän näytti tekevän parhaansa näyttääkseen sitruunan syöneeltä.

"Antonioko kertoi?" Francis puuttui keskusteluun. "Ettekö te siis ole pitäneet yhteyttä keskenänne?"

Sekä Gilbert että Romano näyttivät hieman vaivaantuneilta kysymyksen kuullessaan. Italialainen kurtisti kulmiaan, punehtui ja tuijotti lasiinsa. Gilbert naurahti ja vastasi vähän liian huolettomasti: "Romano ja Antonio ovat lapsuudenystäviä. Tajusimme Antonion kanssa vasta vähän aikaa sitten että Romano on yhteinen tuttumme. Mutta niin... emme me nyt... Romano asuu Italiassa", hän lopetti ikään kuin selitykseksi. "Ei tullut pidettyä yhteyttä."

"Ei mikään ihme minun mielestäni", Arthur mutisi ja hörppäsi lasistaan. Tyhjällä vatsalla viini oli nopeasti noussut hänellä päähän, ja nyt hän tunsi itsensä entistä väsyneemmäksi ja tokkuraisemmaksi. Hän ei todellakaan jaksanut miettiä mitä kannatti sanoa ääneen ja mitä ei.

"Minusta taas on ihme, että kaltaisesi idiootti löytyy Gilbertin palkkalistalta", Romano vastasi myrkyllisesti.

"Olen miettinyt samaa", Francis naurahti hyväntuulisesti.

Olipa ranskalaisella otsaa! "Sinulla ei ole varaa sanoa!" Arthur sähähti hänelle. "Ihme, että kukaan täällä sietää sinua!"

"Ah, mutta minäpä en olekaan palkkalistalla."

Tämän kuuleminen hämmensi Arthuria, mutta hän ei ehtinyt kysyä asiasta, sillä Roamno ja Gilbert jatkoivat keskustelua.

"Aivan sinun tapaistasi palkata typeryksiä", italialainen mutisi Gilbertille.

"Äh, Arthur hoitaa hommansa hienosti", tämä vastasi rennosti tuolissaan taaksepäin nojautuen ja vaihtoi aihetta. "Kuinka pitkään aiot viipyä täällä?"

"Pari viikkoa. Minulla on kuukauden loma, joten tulin tervehtimään Antoniota."

"Tiesitkö jo tänne lähtiessäsi että Gilbert pyörittää täällä bisnestään?" Francis kysäisi viattomasti.

"E-en! Tietenkään! Antonio sattui mainitsemaan asiasta tänään!"

"Selvä." Francis myhäili ja siemaisi viiniään ärsyttävän hienostuneella tavalla. Pitikö hänen aina esittää olevansa parempi kuin muut?

Keskustelu jatkui vielä jonkin aikaa, mutta sitten ranskalainen nousi, venytteli ja sanoi haukotellen: "Tämä on suunnattoman mukavaa, mukavaa, mutta päivä on ollut pitkä, joten minun taitaa olla aika lähteä." Hän vilkaisi Gilbertiä ja Romanoa, siirsi sitten katseensa Arthuriin, joka parhaillaan keskittyi kalastamaan viinipulloa käteensä (mokoma väisteli häntä!). "Arthur tässä on myös tainnut jo saada tarpeeksi viiniä", hän huomautti vinosti hymyillen. "Minun taitaa olla paras saattaa hänet kotiin, jollemme halua menettää yhtä työntekijää."

Arthur yritti selittää, ettei hän suinkaan ollut saanut vielä tarpeeksi viiniä ja että hän pääsisi aivan hyvin kotiin yksinkin, mutta myös Gilbert oli sitä mieltä että kapakka oli paras jo sulkea. "Hoida hänet kotiin, Francis. Me jäämme vielä lukitsemaan ovet."

Niinpä Arthur löysi itsensä kapakan ulkopuolelta Franciksen kanssa. Viinistä huolimatta yön ilma tuntui kirpeältä kapakan lämmön jälkeen, ja ellei Arthur olisi tarvinnut käsiään tasapainon ylläpitämiseen, hän olisi kietonut ne ympärilleen lämmön toivossa. Kaipaavasti hän vilkaisi kapakan ikkunasta sisään, tuhahti sitten. "Eivätpä näytä kovin ahkerasti paikkaa sulkevan", hän mutisi nähdessään Gilbertin ja Romanon yhä istumassa pöydän ääressä.

Franciskin katsoi, mutta toisin kuin Arthur, hän hymyili. "Tietenkin. Et kai tosissasi luullut että he olisivat heti lähdössä?"

"Ellet sattunut kuulemaan, Gilbert sanoi sulkevansa paikan." Pahus, oliko ranskalaisen pakko pyöriä hidasta ympyrää tuolla tavalla? Näky sai Arthurin huonovointiseksi. Tosin, Francikseen katsominen sai Arthurin aina huonovointiseksi, he he.

Francis siirsi katseensa englantilaiseen ja kohotti kulmiaan. "Kuulin vallan hyvin, kiitos vain. Täytyihän hänen jotenkin päästä eroon meistä."

"Ymmärrän kyllä jos hän _sinusta_ halusi päästä eroon, mutta -"

"Siunatkoon!" Francis teki turhautuneen eleen käsillään. "En tiedä mikä on sumentanut pääsi, viini vai jokin pysyvämpi idiotismi, mutta rajansa kai silläkin!"

Moinen loukkaus sai Arthurin kovasti närkästymään. Hän heilautti kättään osoittaakseen sillä Francista, mutta liike sai hänet horjahtamaan vaarallisesti, ja Francis kiirehti nappaamaan häntä käsivarresta. "Ja tämäkin!" hän puuskahti. "Et edes juonut kuin pari lasillista!"

"Pää kiinni." Arthur saavutti tasapainonsa ja ravisti kätensä irti toisen otteesta. Hän unohti jo, mitä hänen oli alun perin pitänyt sanoa, joten yhtä hyvin hän voisi lähteä. "Lähden kotiin."

Francis huokaisi. "_Pääsetkö_ kotiin?"

"Totta kai pääsen! Viininlitkijä!"

"Kumpihan meistä..." Francis mutisi. "Taitaa olla paras tilata sinulle taksi."

"Ei!" sanoi Arthur tomerasti. "Minä en sellaisista maksa. Kävelen."

"Vähän epäilyttää päästää sinua tuossa kunnossa."

"Ei kuulu sinulle, kurnuttaja", Arthur väitti vastaan. "Asun ihan tässä lähellä."

Franciksen ilme muuttui heti astetta ärtyneemmäksi. "En minä sinusta olekaan huolissani. Olisi vain hirveän sääli jos onnistuisit aiheuttamaan harmeja muille ihmisille."

"Painu mäkeen."

Francis huokaisi ja pudisti päätään alentuvasti. "Röyhkeä, törkysuinen, tilannetajuton, viinaanmenevä... sinusta on moneksi."

Hieman hiprakassa tahi ei, moinen kuvaus oli Arthurista varsin loukkaava. "Sinusta taas ei ole mihinkään", hän tokaisi vastaukseksi, ja olisi sanonut muutakin, elleivät ajatukset olisi kieltäytyneet muotoutumasta sanoiksi.

"Ihan miten vain", Francis sanoi, selvästi kyllästyneenä riitelemään juopuneen kanssa. "Et edes tunne minua, etkä selvästi haluakaan tuntea, mutta tuollaisia johtopäätöksiä teet kyllä mielelläsi." Hän kuulosti yllättäen oikeasti loukkaantuneelta. "Sinulla ei taida olla hyvää käsitystä kenestäkään."

Arthur puhui ajattelematta, vain osoittaakseen toisen olevan väärässä. "Oli minulla hyvä käsitys sinusta", hän töksäytti ja osoitti ranskalaista sormella rintaan. "Alussa."

Tämä selvästi yllätti toisen. "Oliko?" Sitten hän kurtisti kulmiaan. "Alussa?"

Silloin Arthur kuitenkin päätti, että keskustelun oli korkea aika jo loppua, sillä maailman jatkuva pyöriminen hänen silmiensä edessä sai hänet voimaan pahoin. "Minä lähden", hän ilmoitti ja ryhtyi heti tuumasta toimeen; hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kerrostaloasuntoaan kohti.

Francis jäi seisomaan paikalleen kulmat kurtussa. "Ei sinusta ota selvää", hän kuului toteavan Arthurin perään. "Menet sitten omalla vastuullasi. Jos jäät auton alle, se on oma vikasi."

Arthur päätti, ettei moinen kommentti ollut hänen vastauksensa arvoinen, mutta vastasi silti. "Kuin myös." Siihen hän aikoi lopettaa, mutta ilmeisesti viinillä hänessä oli vielä muutakin lisättävää: "Hyvää yötä, idiootti." Sitten hän nauroi, sillä hänestä tuntui, että hän oli saanut viimeisen sanan ja saavuttanut voiton ranskalaisesta.

Francis jäi katselemaan hänen jälkeensä, kunnes hän katosi kulman taakse.

xXx

Seuraavana päivänä Arthurilla oli päivävuoro, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hänellä oli noin kello yhteentoista asti aikaa koettaa koota halkeava päänsä ja suoriutua töihin. Kapakka avasi ovensa päivisin kello kahdeltatoista, ja Arthurin onneksi se oli hyvin kiireetöntä aikaa. Puoleenpäivään mennessä hänen krapulansa oli muutenkin alkanut onneksi lientyä (mitä hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen krapulan pienenkin alkoholiannoksen jälkeen?), mutta siitä huolimatta englantilainen kiitti taivasta siitä, ettei heillä ollut aamuvuoroja.

Gilbert sen sijaan näkyi olevan sietämättömän hyvällä tuulella. Arthurin ilmestyttyä kapakan keittiöön, jossa Antonio jo järjesteli välineitään kuntoon, pomo tervehti häntä leveällä virneellä ja ystävällisellä läimäyksellä selkään. "Näytätpä räjähtäneeltä", hän kehaisi iloisesti, keskeyttäen keskustelunsa Antonion kanssa.

"Kiitos", Arthur murahti. Hän näytti aina räjähtäneeltä, joten oli epäreilua huomautella asiasta, ja sitä paitsi Gilbertin sekalaiset hiukset vetivät melkein vertoja Arthurin omille. "Sinulla oli näemmä hauskaa sen... öh, italialaisen kanssa."

"Romanon. Ja kyllä oli!" Gilbert vahvisti, muttei näyttänyt haluavan puhua asiasta sen enempää. "Francis kai saattoi sinut kotiin eilen?" hän sen sijan kysyi punaiset silmät välkähtäen.

Arthur nyrpisti nenäänsä. "No ei saattanut." Hän muisteli heidän edellisiltaista keskusteluaan ja päätti vielä lisätä: "Ihan kuin tarvitsisin jotakin sammakkosaattajaa itselleni!" Samassa hän tajusi, että tuo edellisiltainen keskustelu oli pisin, joka Franciksella ja hänellä oli milloinkaan ollut. Alkoholi todella sai ihmeitä aikaan.

Hänen vastauksensa näytti yllättävän saksalaisen. "Jaa ei saattanut? Kumma juttu. Kyllä hän yleensä..." Sitten hän kohautti harteitaan ja alkoi puhua jostakin aivan muusta, ja niin alkoi Arthurin työpäivä.

"Vai yleensä saattaa..." englantilainen mutisi itsekseen vetäessään työpaitaansa ylleen. Sitten hän päätti, että ranskalaiseen oli turha tuhlata enempää ajatuksia ja vietti koko loppuvuoronsa vakuutellen itselleen, ettei Francikselle olisi hänen ajatuksissaan vastedes yhtään sijaa.

Arthurin työvuoro päättyi kuudelta, mutta, kuten monena muunakin iltana, hän päätti jäädä vielä syömään illallista kapakkaan; kotona hänellä ei ollut valmista ruokaa, eikä kokkaaminen innostanut. Niinpä, kun Francis tapansa mukaan astui sisään puoli seitsemän aikoihin, Arthur olikin vielä kauimmaisessa nurkkapöydässään syömässä.

Francis suoritti normaalit rituaalinsa: hän jutteli Gilbertin kanssa (Arthur oli varma, että saksalainen vilkaisi muutaman kerran hänen suuntaansa heidän puhuessaan), vaihtoi muutaman sanan erään vanhan miehen kanssa (tämä tuli kuuntelemaan Francista melkein joka ilta), sanoi jotakin ilmeisen ratkiriemukasta jollekin tyttöporukalle, ja istuutui viimein pianonsa ääreen. Ei niin, että Arthur olisi häntä erityisesti tarkkaillut! Ranskalaista vain oli vaikea olla huomaamatta.

Sitten Francis alkoi soittaa.

Arthur oli kuullut ranskalaisen soittoa joka ilta kahden kuukauden ajan. Hän tiesi, miten tämä soitti. Hän tiesi, miten tuo soitto häneen vaikuttaisi. Mutta siitä huolimatta kaikki hänessä pysähtyi aivan pieneksi hetkeksi, kun ensimmäinen sointu ponnahti pianon koskettimilta ilmaan ja sekoittui muihin kappaleen ääniin.

Periaatteessa Arthur piti itseään rock-ihmisenä. Hän piti kyllä monenlaisesta musiikista, mutta rock oli hänen veressään. Siitä huolimatta Franciksen pianomusiikilla oli häneen pysäyttävä vaikutus, aina, joka kerta. Arthur ei tiennyt miten tai miksi. Hän tiesi vain, että antaessaan sormiensa liitää pianon koskettimilla Francis pani koko sielunsa musiikkiinsa, ja se välittyi kuulijoillekin. Ja vaikka Arthur istui kaikista hämärimmässä, kaukaisimmassa nurkassa kaukana pianosta ja pianomiehestä, hänestä tuntui, kuin Francis Bonnefoy soittaisi henkilökohtaisesti juuri hänelle. Hänestä tuntui, että musiikki virtasi suoraan hänen sydämeensä, näyttäen hänelle, miten tyhjä ja yksinäinen se todellisuudessa oli, mutta sitten täytti tyhjyyden kuin sanoen, ettei hän ollutkaan niin tyhjä, ettei hän ollut yksin...

Edellisilta palasi väistämättä Arthurin mieleen. Se oikeastaan oli hassua... Koko niiden kahden kuukauden ajan, jolloin Francis oli soittanut kapakassa, Arthur oli katsellut häntä kaukaa, kuin lasiseinän läpi. Hän oli nähnyt ja kuullut, muttei ollut saanut astuttua tuon seinän toiselle puolelle ja puhuttua itse. Edellisiltana tuo seinä oli kuitenkin murentunut, sillä Arthur ja Francis olivat puhelleet enemmän kuin vain pari sanaa, olkoonkin, että lähinnä loukkauksia. Tilanne heidän välillään oli kuitenkin ollut aidoin siihenastisista, eikä Arthur voinut olla kuvittelematta, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos se olisi mennyt toisin. Jos hän ei olisi ollut humalassa. Olisiko hän onnistunut sanomaan jotain mukavaakin? Mitä jos olisi? Olisiko illan päätös ollut erilainen?

Soitto lakkasi, ja Arthur havahtui mietteistään.

"Mitä ihmettä..." hän mutisi puoliääneen kelloaan vilkaisten. Puoli yhdeksän? Oliko hän todella istunut juuri puolitoista tuntia kuunnellen jonkun ranskalaisen pimputtelua?

Kyllä oli. Helvetti.

Arthur nousi paikaltaan äkisti. Hänen olisi parasta häipyä, ennen kuin hän ajattelisi lisää ja ymmärtäisi jotakin, mitä hän ei missään nimessä suostunut ymmärtämään, saati hyväksymään. Kapakka oli lähes täynnä ihmisiä, niin yksinään istuvia kuin kahden, kolmen hengen ryhmissä tulleitakin. Pianojakkara oli nyt tyhjä; Francis oli varmaankin mennyt keittiöön pitämään taukoa.

Loistavaa. Hyvä hetki häipyä huomaamatta.

Arthur suuntasi rivakasti ulko-ovea kohti, ja melkein sinne asti hän oli jo päässytkin, kun ääni pysäytti hänet.

"Mihinkäs sinulla on noin kiire?"

Niinpä tietenkin. Vastahakoisesti Arthur pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri kohdatakseen Franciksen pilkehtivän katseen ja vinon hymyn.

"Se ei nähdäkseni ole sinun asiasi", hän vastasi käsivartensa rinnalle ristien. Edellisillan jälkeen tuntui kiusalliselta olla ranskalaisen lähellä, vaikkei englantilainen ollutkaan mitään erityisen tyhmää sanonut tai tehnytkään... muistaakseen.

"Eipä tietenkään." Francis siemaisi hakemastaan vesilasista. "Anteeksi, taisin häiritä pullon kutsua."

Millä oikeudella toinen noin irvaili? Selvä, olihan Arthur ollut hieman hiprakassa edellisiltana, mutta se oli ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Francis oli hänet humalatilassa nähnyt.

"Niin, pullokin on parempaa seuraa kuin sinä", hän tyytyi sinkauttamaan vastaukseksi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta Francis pysäytti hänet uudelleen.

"Anteeksi", ranskalainen sanoi. "Mutta nyt kun mainitsit... Sanoit eilen jotain kiinnostavaa, ja haluaisin kysäistä siitä, ellet ole kauhean kiireinen."

Jotain kiinnostavaa? Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitähän hän oli mahtanut suustaan päästää? Tarve varmistaa, ettei mitään turhan typerää ollut tullut sanottua sai englantilaisen seuraamaan Francista pieneen tyhjään. "No?" hän kysyi heidän istuuduttuaan.

Francis ei pitänyt kiirettä. Hän siemaisi taas vettä, katsoi sitten lasin läpi englantilaiseen. "Sinä sanoit", hän aloitti hitaasti. "Sinä sanoit, että musiikkini nostaa sinut onnen taivaisiin ja että olen komein ja taitavin pianisti jonka olet eläessäsi tavannut."

Puna lehahti Arthurin poskille. "En varmasti sanonut!"

"No, et muotoillut sitä ihan noin", Francis myönsi harteitaan kohauttaen. "Mutta sanoit, että alussa sinulla oli ollut hyvä kuva minusta, minkä minä tulkitsin äsken esittämälläni tavalla."

Noin Arthur oli saattanut sanoakin... niin, sanat tosiaan muistuivat nyt mieleen. Hän katsoi Francista uhmakkaasti. "Mitä sitten?"

"No. Minua jäi hieman häiritsemään tuo sana 'alussa'."

"Ehkä haluat minun selittävän sinulle tuon sanan merkityksen?"

Francis kurtisti kulmiaan ivalle. "Lähinnä haluaisin sinun selittävän, miksi käsityksesi minusta muuttui huonommaksi."

"Se on helppoa", Arthur vastasi. "Avasit suusi."

Hyvin elegantisti Francis kohotti kulmaansa. "Ahaa." Hän näytti odottavan jatkoa.

Arthur ei sen kummempia selityksiä kuitenkaan tarjonnut. Hänen vastauksensa ei edes ollut ollut loukkaus. Tai siis, olihan se, mutta samalla se oli myös puhdas totuus; ylimielinen tapa, jolla ranskalainen oli häntä aluksi puhutellut, oli murentanut Arthurin hiljaisen arvostuksen. Jossain hänen mielensä nurkilla koputtelivat myös Gilbertin sen aamuiset sanat : _"Yleensä hän kyllä..."_ Mikäli ihmisten saattaminen kuului Franciksen tapoihin, Arthur ei selvästikään ollut täyttänyt hänen saattamiskriteereitään, mikä ärsytti häntä entisestään. Ei sillä että hän olisi tahtonut toisen saattavan hänet, mutta tapaus vain osoitti, että Francis todellakin piti itseään muita ylempiarvoisena.

Nähdessään, ettei toinen aikonut jatkaa, Francis nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin. "Vai niin", hän sanoi. "Minun täytyi sitten varmaan sanoa jotain todella typerää."

Moinen vastaus yllätti Arthurin, eikä hän saanut vastattua mitään järkevää. "Niin."

"No, nyt sekin selvisi." Ranskalainen joi vetensä loppuun. "Ehkäpä siksi vältit puhumista kanssani ensimmäiset kaksi kuuakutta tällä oloani."

Arthur yllättyi entisestään. "Niin", hän vain sanoi toistamiseen, joskin epävarmemmin. Sitten hänestä tuntui, että jotain muutakin piti sanoa, joten hän jatkoi: "Soitat paremmin kuin puhut. Kannattaisi pitäytyä siinä."

Francis kohotti toista kulmaansa (kuten hänen tapansa näemmä oli). "No mutta kiitos." Mutta hän hymyili.

"Kuule", hän jatkoi. "Mikset siinä tapauksessa jäisi kuuntelemaan loppuun asti? Soitan vielä tunnin pari."

Yllättäen Arthur tunsi olonsa erittäin epämukavaksi. "No..." Francis kuitenkin keskeytti hänet kohottamalla kättään kieltävään eleeseen. "Ei, odota. Jos annan sinulle vähänkin aikaa, keksit kyllä jonkun syyn lähteä. Mutta minäpä en anna sinulle aikaa kieltäytyä, joten istu vaikka siinä." Ranskalainen nousi ja otti tyhjän lasinsa. Ennen kuin Arthur todella keksi yhtään sanottavaa, hän vilkaista englantilaista ja lisäsi: "Voisimme vaikka lähteä yhtä matkaa lopetettuani." Ja sitten hän olikin taas pianollaan.

Jokin kiertyi Arthurin vastassa. Jahas, nytkö hän sitten oli päässyt niiden joukkoon, jotka Francis _yleensä_ saattoi? Vaikka eihän ollut mistään saattamisesta puhunut, lähtemisestä vain. Hemmetti soikoon, miksi moinen edes vaivasi Arthuria? Hitot hän jäisi Francista odottamaan, hän lähtisi saman tien!

Ja kuitenkin, vakaasta päätöksestään huolimatta, Arthur nousi jalkeille vain hakeakseen itselleen tiskiltä teetä.

Francis aloitti jälleen soittamisen, ja jälleen Arthur istui kuuntelemassa kuin naulattuna. Jälleen hänestä tuntui, että musiikki oli tarkoitettu juuri hänelle, ja pari kertaa hän oli huomaavinaan Franciksen vilkaisevan hänen suuntaansa kuin varmistaakseen, ettei englantilainen ollut lähtenyt. Mutta samoin tunsivat kaikki muutkin yksinäiset asiakkaat, ja myös he saivat osansa ranskalaisen silmäyksistä.

Arthur jähmettyi. Samassa hän ymmärsi, mikä kapakan ilmapiirissä oli muuttunut pianomiehen saapumisen myötä.

Siinä, missä ennen asiakkaat olivat saapuneet remuavissa ryhmissä iltaa viettämään, nyt he saapuivat vain kahden, kolmen hengen ryhmissä tai yksin. Eivätkä he saapuneet remuamaan. He tulivat kuuntelemaan Francista, saapuivat istuakseen yhdessä muiden kaltaistensa kanssa ja tunteakseen pianomiehen musiikin täyttävän heidän tyhjyytensä. Niinä päivinä oli enemmän yksin saapuvia ja yksin lähteviä.

Arthur tajusi muutakin. Hän ymmärsi olevansa itse yksi noista yksinäisistä, yksi muiden joukossa. Yksi muiden joukossa myös pianomiehelle.

Moiset ajatukset sekä yllättivät että säikäyttivät englantilaisen, ja hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Ei hän ollut koskaan itseään yksinäisenä pitänyt. Tietyllä tapaa hän oli kyllä hieman syrjäänvetäytyvä, mutta se ei ollut sama asia kuin yksinäisyys. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli ystäviä ja hän viihtyi heidän seurassaan kuten muutkin ihmiset. Mutta sitten Francis oli saapunut musiikkeineen ja avannut Arthurin sydämessä salaisen lokeron, jonka sisältä paljastui aivan uudenlaista tyhjyyttä, josta englantilainen ei ollut ennen tietoinen.

Arthur nousi ja lähti kapakasta kesken kappaleen.

xXx

Arthurin saapuessa seuraavana päivänä kello kuuden iltavuoroonsa, hän löysi keittiöstä tavanomaisen henkilökunnan lisäksi myös Gilbertin italialaisen tutun. Tämä jutteli Antonion kanssa samalla kun espanjalainen valmisti ihmisten tilauksia. Arthur ei taaskaan muistanut hänen nimeään, eikä italialainenkaan oikein tunnistanut Arthuria, joten heidän tervehdyksestään tuli kömpelö ja hapuileva. Antonio nauroi sen nähdessään.

"Romano, muistatko Arthurin?" hän kysyi, palauttaen yhdellä kertaa nimet sekä englantilaisen että italialaisen mieleen. "Gilbert sanoi, että tapasitte kerran."

"Ei tuollaisia kulmakarvoja voisi unohtaa", Romano mutisi. Arthur huomasi, että italialainen oli vaiennut heti hänen astuttua huoneeseen, joten hän päätti jättää kaksikon rauhaan. Moisen asiattoman kommentin kuultuaan hän ei kuitenkaan voinut lähteä vastaamatta.

"Tapasimme kyllä", hän sanoi espanjalaiselle selittävään sävyyn. "Vaikka olisi se kertakin riittänyt."

Antonio nauroi hyväntuuliseen tapaansa. "Onpa mukavaa, että löysitte heti yhteisen kielen. Teistä tulee varmasti hyvät ystävät!"

Sekä Arthur että Romano vilkaisivat vaistomaisesti toisiaan, ja kummankin suupielet värähtivät pieneen hymyyn. Antonio ja hänen ikuinen optimisminsa!

Arthur poistui keittiöstä takahuoneeseen, jossa veti ylleen mustan, kapakan logolla varustetun työpaitansa, istahti sitten hetkeksi penkille ja nojasi päätään seinään. Vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi asian kieltää, totuus oli, että syyllisyys velloi merenä hänen sisimmässään edellisillan johdosta. Tällä kertaa oli turha syyttää Francista mistään, vika oli Arthurin oma. Ranskalainen oli selvästi koettanut hieroa rauhaa heidän välilleen, mutta Arthur oli vesittänyt kaiken lähtemällä sanaakaan sanomatta pois, ja nyt Franciksen kohtaaminen pelotti häntä. _Minun pitää pyytää anteeksi,_ Arthur päätti vastahakoisesti, mutta ajatuskin sai hänet huonolle tuulelle. Hän inhosi anteeksi pyytämistä, sillä oli vaikeaa myöntää olleensa väärässä ja varsinkin myöntää se jollekin toiselle, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei todellakaan voinut syyttää kuin itseään. S_elvä,_ hän ajatteli, _kello on viittä vaille kuusi. Minulla on puoli seitsemään asti aikaa keksiä hyvä anteeksipyyntö ennen kuin Francis saapuu paikalle._ Selvä. Hän pystyisi siihen.

Arthurin ei-niin-varma päättäväisyys kuitenkin mureni palasiksi ja valui hiekkana sormien lävitse samalla hetkellä kun hän astui takaisin keittiön puolelle. Tällä kertaa sieltä nimittäin löytyi Antonion lisäksi muitakin kuin Romano; myös Gilbert ja Francis olivat siellä nojailemassa tiskipöytään. Gilbert tervehti häntä tyypillisellä virneellään ja käden heilautuksella ennen kuin englantilainen ehti mitään tajutakaan, mutta kun hänen katseensa pysähtyi ranskalaiseen, syyllisyys jähmettyi hänen sisimmässään. Francis katsoi häneen vaiti, käsivarret ristissä rinnalla, syyttävä katse sinisissä silmissään.

"Öh..." Mitä hemmettiä Francis teki keittiössä, vaikka kello löi juuri ja juuri kuusi? Ei Arthur aivan niin pian ollut valmis anteeksi pyytelemään! Eikä hän sitä paitsi aikonut toimittaa niin nöyryyttävää asiaa siinä kaikkien silmien edessä. Tietämättä miten muutenkaan toimia hän vain mutisi jotain yleismaallista tervehdykseksi ja luikahti kapakan puolelle._ Sehän meni hyvin, _hän onnitteli itseään kitkerästi.

Tarjoilijan työssä oli kuitenkin se hyvä puoli, että jos asiakkaita riitti, tarjoilijalle ei jäänyt aikaa edes ajatella – ja Gilbertin kapakassahan asiakkaita riitti. Niinpä Arthur hukutti ajatuksensa työhön, ja onnistuikin siinä varsin hyvin. Jonkin ajan kuluttua hän huomasi, miten Francis istuutui pianonsa ääreen, vaihtoi kuulumisia joidenkin asiakkaiden ja muiden tarjoilijoiden kanssa, kuten tavallisesti, ja alkoi sitten soittaa. Arthurin suuntaan hän ei katsonutkaan.

Sinä iltana työtunnit etenivät turhan hitaasti, ja kun Francis parin tunnin kuluttua suuntasi keittiöön taukoa pitämään, Arthur olisi ollut jo täysin kypsä kotiinlähdölle. Sivusilmällä hän huomasi, miten ranskalainen piti ovea auki eräällä tarjoilijattarelle, eikä miehen tälle kohdistama hymykään jäänyt englantilaiselta huomaamatta. Ja jotenkin, minkään mihinkään liittymättä, hänen kantamansa oluttuoppi kalahti pöytään vähän turhan lujaa.

Pöydässä istuva vanhahko mies katsahti häntä yllättyneenä.

"Anteeksi", Arthur mutisi, itseään ääneti soimaten. "Se meinasi lipsahtaa."

Ukko naurahti ja tarttui tuoppiinsa. "Sattuuhan sitä." Arthur vastasi hänen hymyynsä ja kääntyi mennäkseen, mutta mies pysäyttikin hänet. "Odota", hän pyysi, ja englantilainen kääntyi jälleen hänen puoleensa. "Saako olla jotain muuta?"

Mies hieraisi vaaleapartaista leukaansa, ja samassa Arthur muisti nähneensä hänet useammin kuin kerran kapakassa istumassa. "Tuo pianomies", mies aloitti. "Soittaako hän myös toivekappaleita?"

Arthur vilkaisi tahtomattaankin pianomiehen suuntaan, mutta tämä oli jo kadonnut keittiön puolelle. "Silloin tällöin, kyllä."

"Voisitkohan sinä siinä tapauksessa pyytää häntä puolestani soittamaan erään laulun?"

"Taitaa olla parasta, että pyydätte itse, jos haluatte hänen todella soittavan sen."

Ukko naurahti ja kulautti tuopistaan. "Ennemmin hän sinua taitaa kuunnella kuin kaltaistani vanhaa miestä." Hän iski Arthurille silmää. "Ainakin päätellen katseista, joita hän on sinuun luonut."

Moinen lausahdus sai Arthurin punehtumaan; ei tainnut ukko tietää, mitä puhui. Hän oli aikeissa avata suunsa esittääkseen vielä jonkin vastalauseen, mutta vanhus ehti ensin. "Vahvoilla jaloilla menisin kyllä itsekin", hän sanoi viitaten kohti seinää, johon nojaavan kävelykepin Arthur vasta silloin huomasi. "Laulu, jonka toivoisin kuulevani, soi kun kosin edesmennyttä vaimoani", ukko lisäsi hiljaa. "Se soi myös kun hautasin hänet."

Jo toisen kerran sinä iltana häpeä valtasi Arthurin. "Anteeksi", hän mumisi. "En... Minkä kappaleen halusittekaan kuulla?"

Mies hymyili hänelle ja nimesi toivelaulunsa. Jokin tuossa yksin istuvassa miehessä ja hänen haikeassa hymyssään sai Arthurin tuntemaan piston sydämessään, ja hän lupasi esittää toiveen Francikselle heti kun tämä istuisi taas pianonsa ääreen.

Pianomiehen tauko ei ollut kovin pitkä, ja jo parinkymmen minuutin kuluttua hän palasi jakkaralleen. Arthur vilkaisi syrjemmässä istuvaan vanhukseen ja asteli sitten pianon luo. "Hei", hän sanoi, jääden turvallisesti pianon toiselle puolelle seisomaan.

Francis nosti siniset silmänsä häneen ja odotti.

Arthur tunsi kämmentensä hikoavan. "Minä... Niin, siis, haluaisin esittää toiveen."

Ranskalainen kohotti toista kulmaansa. Arthur kiirehti korjaamaan väärinkäsityksen. "Siis, toive ei ole minun, vaan tuon valkohapsisen miehen, tuon joka istuu tuolla seinän lähellä. Hän pyysi minua välittämään toiveensa sinulle. Se... se on hänelle tärkeää."

Francis kääntyi ympäri, etsien mainittua miestä katseellaan, ja heidän katseidensa kohdatessa hymyili hänelle. "Asia selvä", hän sanoi Arthurille, ja sen enempää huomiota tähän kiinnittämä alkoi soittaa.

Arthur ei kuitenkaan saanut häädettyä itseään pianon luota, vaan jäi paikalleen seisomaan, nojaten kyynärpäitään soittimeen. Hänen oma taukonsa alkaisi muutaman minuutin kuluttua, joten hänellä ei ollut kiire takaisin töihin, ja Franciksen musiikki tuntui taas vanginneen hänet niille sijoilleen. Ääneti hän nojasi poskiaan kämmeniinsä ja kuunteli, miten pianomies soitti Sinatraa.

Aluksi ranskalainen soitti kiinnittämättä Arthuriin sen kummempaa huomiota, mutta nähdessään, ettei englantilaisella ollut aikomustakaan liikkua, hän heitti tähän kysyvän katseen. Arthur kohtasi sen, ja hänestä alkoi tuntua, että jos hän halusi pyytää Francikselta anteeksi, hänen olisi tehtävä se silloin, sillä muuten hän ei koskaan saisi suutaan avattua asian tiimoilta.

"Kuule", hän aloitti hiljaa, toivoen ettei puhuminen häiritsisi soittoa. Francis nosti katseensa jälleen häneen, eikä Arthur voinut olla ohimennen ihmettelemättä, miten toinen kykeni soittamaan täysin virheettömästi edes katsomatta koskettimiin. Hän karautti kurkkuaan aikaa voittaakseen ennen kuin jatkoi. "Niin. Ei ollut tarkoitus lähteä eilen sanomatta mitään."

Francis katsoi yhä häneen, ja Arthurin kämmenet alkoivat taas hiota. Mitä hänen tarkalleen ottaen pitäisi sanoa, jotta anteeksipyyntö otettaisiin vastaan? "Minä vain... tai siis, haluaisin pyytää anteeksi." Hän ei enää kestänyt ranskalaisen katsetta ja tuijotti käsiinsä, odottaen vastausta. Sellaista ei kuitenkaan tullut, joten hermostuneena Arthur vilkaisi ranskalaisen suuntaan... vain huomatakseen huvittuneen pilkkeen hänen silmissään ja pienen hymyn kareilevan hänen huulillaan.

"Yllätit minut, Arthur", ranskalainen sanoi yhä hymyillen. "En odottanutkaan sinulta moista hyvän tahdon elettä."

"Ei tämä mikään hyvän tahdon ele ole!" englantilainen puuskahti heti. "Tilien tasaaminen vain!"

"Vai niin."

Pahus, mikä tuo hymy oli olevinaan? Keskittyisi soittamiseen eikä... eikä Arthurille hymyilyyn? Äh, ei nyt ihan niinkään, mutta...

Arthur kiskaisi katseensa irti Franciksen kasvoista ja astui kauemmas pianosta. "Niin, minulla onkin nyt tauko, joten..." Hänen äänensä häipyi kuulumattomiin ja sen enempää selittelemättä (eli itseään nolaamatta) hän suuntasi kohti keittiötä. Todellakin, kuppi teetä yksin takahuoneessa tekisi hänelle hyvää.

Sillä kertaa keittiössä ei ollut muita kuin Antonio, joten Arthur sai laitettua itselleen teetä sen kummemmitta häiriöittä, ja vetäytyi sitten kuppeineen takahuoneeseen. Tarjoilijoiden tauot olivat kaikki eri aikoihin, joten takahuonekin oli yksin englantilaisen käytössä, mistä hän oli kiitollinen.

Juotuaan teensä Arthur heittäytyi pitkäkseen huoneen ainoalle sohvalle ja kaivoi repustaan musiikkisoittimensa. Hän löi kuulokkeet korvilleen ja sulki silmänsä päästäen pitkän huokauksen. Rauha. Sitä hän todellakin tarvitsi nyt. Sitä paitsi vanhan miehen musiikkitoive oli herättänyt Arthurissakin halun kuunnella Sinatraa ja unohtua hetkeksi.

Rauha ei tietenkään kestänyt pitkään. Silkka vaisto pakotti Arthurin avaamaan silmänsä, ja hyvästä syystä, sillä hän näki Franciksen seisomassa ovella, karmiin nojaillen ja peittelemättömästi englantilaista katsellen. "Harmi", tämä totesi rauhallisesti. "Huomasit minut."

Arthur nousi nopeasti istumaan ja veti kuulokkeet korviltaan. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" hän kysyi syyttävästi, kuin Francis loukkaisi hänen ihmisoikeuksiaan pelkällä olemassaolollaan.

Ranskalainen kohotti kulmaansa tutuksi käyneellä tavallaan. "Anteeksi, en tiennyt huoneen olevan varattu henkilökohtaiseen käyttöösi."

Arthur ei keksinyt mitään nasevaa vastausta ja tyytyi odottamaan, että Francis esittäisi asiansa – sillä jotakin asiaa hänellä täytyi olla, kun hän oli kerta jättänyt pianon tyhjilleen. Ranskalainen ei kuitenkaan pitänyt mitään kiirettä. Hän asteli resuisen sohvan viereen ja istahti englantilaisen viereen, katsellen tätä mietteliäästi. Arthur sen sijaan keskittyi selailemaan soittimensa soittolistaa.

"Anteeksipyyntösi on hyväksytty", Francis lopulta sanoi armeliaasti.

"Sehän kiva."

"Minua kuitenkin kiinnostaa tietää, mikä sai sinut lähtemään niin äkisti."

_Sitä sinä et saa milloinkaan tietää. _Jokin Arthurin vatsassa kiertyi tiukalle solmulle. Ehkä hän oli tulossa sairaaksi. "Piti mennä", hän vastasi yksioikoisesti ranskalaisen kysymykseen ja nousi sohvalta mennäkseen lokerolleen, jossa säilytti reppuaan. Jossain siellä pitäisi olla vähän Buranaa, se varmasti auttaisi epämiellyttävään tunteeseen hänen vatsassaan.

Francis ei vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä saamaansa vastaukseen, mutta ei painostanut enempää. Jonkin aikaa huoneessa vallitsi hiljaisuus, kun Arthur kaiveli reppuaan Buranan toivossa ja Francis taas...

"En tiennytkään, että kuuntelet tällaista musiikkia", Arthur kuuli ranskalaisen toteavan sohvalta. Tämä oli siis käynyt käsiksi hänen soittimeensa, mokoma tahmakäpälä.

"On paljon muutakin, mitä et minusta tiedä", englantilainen mutisi sanojaan sen kummemmin miettimättä. Siinä, ihmelääke löytyi!

Askeleet Arthurin selän takana saivat englantilaisen kääntymään, ja yllättäen hän tajusi, että siniset silmät tuijottivat hänen omiinsa läheltä... liian läheltä! Äkkiä ranskalainen seisoikin melkein kiinni Arthurissa, pakottaen hänet painautumaan lokeron ovea vasten, mikäli mieli välttää fyysistä kontaktia.

"Näytä siis minulle", Francis sanoi jotenkin hieman käheästi.

"Mitä -"

"Näytä minulle, mitä en sinusta tiedä", Francis toisti, ottaen samalla askeleen eteenpäin ja siten painaen Arthurin vartalollaan lokeroa vasten, hetkeksikään katsettaan tämän silmistä irrottamatta. "Piileskelet jatkuvasti näkymättömän seinän takana etkä paljasta itsestäsi muuta kuin karun kuoren. Minä haluan tietää enemmän."

Burana-paketti putosi lattialle ja Arthurista tuntui, ettei hän voinut enää hengittää. Ajatukset löivät tyhjää, hän ei osannut edes ihmetellä, ei ärähtää, ei mitään. Sydän hakkasi hänen rinnassaan sotarummun lailla, hengitys rahisi hänen kurkussaan, ja hän näki vain Franciksen kasvot kun ne nojautuivat lähemmäksi... ja sitten Franciksen huulet olivat hänen omillaan, Franciksen polttavat kädet hänen lanteillaan, sen verran hän tajusi, eikä muuta sitten tajunnutkaan pitkään, pitkään ikuisuuteen.

Tai ikuisuudelta se ainakin tuntui, kunnes Francis vetäytyi hieman kauemmaksi, pudottaen kätensä Arthurin lanteilta. Molemmat hengittivät nopeasti ja raskaasti, kuin hädin tuskin hukkumiselta pelastuneet, mutta ranskalaisen silmät yhä pitivät Arthurin omia otteessaan.

Lopulta ymmärrys alkoi palata Arthurin hidastuneeseen mieleen. Kädet hervottomina sivuilla roikkuen hän tuijotti ranskalaista yrittäen kovasti saada jotakin järkevää sanottua. "Mitä... miksi sinä noin teit?"

Francis kallisti päätään sivulle ja soi englantilaiselle yhden vinoista hymyistään. "Luulin jo ilmaisseeni asian melko selkeästi", hän naurahti hieman hämmentyneesti, vetäen sormensa pitkien hiustensa läpi kuin ei aivan tietäisi mitä käsillään tehdä.

"Hitot ilmaisit", englantilainen ärähti, sillä hänelle ainakaan mikään ei ollut missään mielessä selvää. Miten Francis kehtasi suorittaa moisen yllätyshyökkäyksen? Ja miksi? Eikö muiden tarjoilijoiden ja joidenkin asiakkaidenkin viettely riittänyt ranskalaiselle, oliko hänen aivan pakko lähennellä Arthuriakin? Se, että englantilainen oli vastannut suudelmaan niin häpeällisen halukkaasti, oli sivuseikka, se oli ollut vahinko, tapahtunut aivan huomaamatta, kuin itsestään, kuin kuvitelmissa...

Samassa taukohuoneen hämmentynyt hiljaisuus katkesi kuin kirveen iskusta. Ovi lennähti auki, ja sisään syöksyi paholainen Gilbertin muodossa. "Francis! Missä oikein luuhaat -" Saksalainen kuitenkin seisahtui kuin seinään nähdessään Franciksen ja Arthurin niin lähekkäin toisiaan, jälkimmäisen yhä painautuneena lokeron oveen, ja sietämättömän ymmärtäväinen virne levisi kapeille kasvoille. "Vai sillä lailla!" Gilbert nauroi räkäisesti. "Ja minä kun mietin mihin sinä oikein katosit", hän sanoi Francikselle. "Ajatella että onnistuit nappaamaan Arthurin pyydykseesi, hän ei olekaan yhtä helppo tapaus kuin useimmat!"

Tämä sai Arthurin viimein havahtumaan. Puna leimahti hänen kasvoillaan, ja huomaamatta itsekään hän tönäisi Franciksen luotaan. "Tämä ei ole sitä miltä näyttää!"

Gilbert pyöräytti silmiään. "Niin, ja perunatkin kasvavat puissa." Hän iski silmää ranskalaiselle. "High-five sinulle, kamu."

"Gilbert, rauhoitu vähän", Francis pyysi huomatessaan Arthurin murhaavan ilmeen. "En minä -"

"Ei hän ketään napannut!" Arthur sähähti puhuen toisen päälle. Gilbertin sanat olivat saaneet hänet tuntemaan itsensä vihoviimeiseksi typerykseksi, ja hänen oli minimoitava aiheutunut vahinko sikäli kuin mahdollista; hän ei antaisi kenenkään kuvitella mitään niin hölmöä kuin että Francis olisi muka 'napannut' hänet kuin kenet tahansa tytönheitukan! "Tuo kurnuttaja vain kävi lääppimään, ei tässä muuta tapahtunut!"

Ennen kuin Francis tai Gilbert ehtivät kumpikaan väittää vastaan, Arthur syöksyi heidän ohitseen ulos huoneesta. Hänen kasvonsa hehkuivat häpeästä. Miten hän nyt niin oli...

"Arthur?" Antonio katsoi häneen huolestuneena hellaan nojaillen, kahvikuppi kädessään. "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Olen!" Arthur sähähti vastaukseksi ja kiirehti keittiön läpi kuin tuli kintereillään. Sitten hän keksi piiloutua henkilökunnan vessaan, joka oli käytävällä juuri ennen ravintolatiloja, ja lukittautui sinne. Hetken hän nojasi otsaansa ovea vasten, silmät yhteen puristettuina, sitten asteli lavuaarin luokse ja huuhteli kasvojaan viileällä vedellä.

Kunnossa? Arthur ei varmastikaan ollut kunnossa! Francis – agh! Ranskalaista ei nyt saattanut ajatellakaan, ei hänen käsiään Arthurin lanteilla, ei hänen huuliaan Arthurin huulilla, ei hänen upottavan sinisiä silmiään...

Arthur kohtasi oman katseensa peilissä. "Vai olen minä vaikeampi tapaus kuin yleensä", hän tiuskaisi peilikuvalleen, kuin kaikki olisi sen syytä eikä suinkaan Franciksen. "_Anteeksi vaan kauheasti_!" Tuo sana _yleensä_ tuntui olevan niin usein käytössä Franciksen yhteydessä – _yleensä_ hän saattoi seuralaisensa, _yleensä_ hän sai heidät helposti viekoiteltua... No anteeksi nyt niin helvetisti, Arthur ei varmaan sitten lukeutunut tuohon valittuun joukkoon. Eikä hän sitä paitsi tahtonutkaan. Hän ei milloinkaan liittyisi siihen valloitettujen ja poisheitettyjen sydänten joukkoon, joita Francis näemmä jätti vanaveteensä.

Hänen vatsansa kiertyi taas ikävästi sykkyrälle. Kun se Buranakin oli jäänyt taukohuoneen lattialle lojumaan...

Loppuilta oli englantilaiselle piinaa. Taukonsa loputtua hänen oli pakko palata töihin, mutta Francis oli palannut pianonsa ääreen myös. Millä ilveellä Arthurin oli tarkoitus keskittyä työhönsä kun ranskalainen soitteli musiikkiaan ja heitteli jatkuvasti silmäyksiä englantilaiseen? Mieshän pitäisi ilmiantaa häirinnästä!

Puoli yhdentoista aikaan pianomies viimeinen lopetti soittamisen ja vastaanotti jälleen kerran yleisönsä kiitollisuuden hymyilevin suin ja loistavin kasvoin. Suurin osa asiakkaista halusi aina vaihtaa hänen kanssaan muutaman sanan illan päätteeksi, ja näytti siltä, että Francis tunsi heistä suurimman osan jo henkilökohtaisesti. Nekin, jotka eivät jääneet puhumaan Franciksen kanssa, kävivät pianolla jättämässä rahaa soittimen juurella seisovaan purkkiin.

Erästä pöytää pyyhkiessään Arthur katseli, miten Francis asteli sen valkohapsisen miehen tykö, joka oli pyytänyt Arthuria välittämään toiveensa pianomiehelle. Hän istui tämän viereen, ja oli helppo huomata, miten hyvillään vanha mies oli. Ilmeisesti juttuakin riitti, sillä kumpikaan ei tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen ja lähteäkseen kotiin.

Suurin osa asiakkaista jäi paikalle vielä soiton loputtuakin, joten töitä piisasi koko loppuillan ajan. Vasta lähemmäs puoltayötä kapakka alkoi hiljentyä, ja paikalle jääneet asiakkaat lähinnä istuskelivat yksin tai ryhmissä, tehden tilauksia vain harvakseltaan. Arthurille jäi hyvin aikaa päämäärättömään vaelteluun rätin kanssa muka pöytiä pyyhkiäkseen, mutta oikeasti hän halusi näyttää kiireiseltä, koska Francis istui vieläkin pöytänsä ääressä eikä näyttänyt suunnittelevankaan kotiinlähtöä. Vanha mies oli jo poistunut, mutta Arthur oli pannut merkille, että hän ja Francis olivat keskustelleen varsin pitkään.

Paetakseen hetkeksi sinistä katsetta Arthur luikahti keittiöön, jossa Antonio kuivaili pestyjä laseja. Romano oli siellä myös, jälleen kerran, ja hän auttoi espanjalaista. Heti englantilaisen astuttua sisään Antonio kääntyi häntä kohti säteilevin silmin. "Onneksi olkoon, Arthur!" hän hihkaisi aidosti iloisena. "Kuulin että sinä ja Francis otitte viimeinkin askeleen."

"Mitä hemmettiä? Kuka sinulle tuollaista on mennyt sanomaan?" Gilbert tietenkin, se nyt oli selvää, mutta Arthur ei tiennyt miten muutenkaan vastata moiseen tervehdykseen. "Emmekä me mitään askelia ottaneet!"

"Niin varmasti", Romano tuhahti, työtään keskeyttämättä. "Siltä se kuulostikin."

"Kaikki, mitä Gilbert on saattanut asiasta sanoa, on täyttä pötyä!"

"Ehkä, mutta myös Francis myönsi että olitte kuherrelleet takahuoneessa."

Vai oli se sammakonaivo lähtenyt saman tien levittelemään juoruja uudesta 'valloituksestaan'! Suuttumus kupli englantilaisen suonissa. Tyypillistä! Juuri tuon takia oli typerää elätellä mitään toiveita Franciksen suhteen... ei niin, että Arthurilla sellaisia toiveita olisi ollut! "Kuherrelleet!" hän toisti närkästyneenä. "Se oli vain yksi suudelma-"

"Eli myönnät siis!" Antonio hihkaisi.

"En! Tai siis- Kyllä, mutta ei siihen mitään liity!"

"Vaikea uskoa, kun järjestät tuollaisen haloon asiasta", Romano huomautti kuivasti.

Antonio katsoi Arthuria hämmentyneenä. "Tarkoitatko, ettei tuo suudelma merkinnyt sinulle mitään?"

"Ei sitten mitään!"

Jokin Antonion silmissä tummeni, ja Romano vilkaisi häntä hieman huolestuneesti. "Tarkoitatko, että leikit vain Franciksen tunteilla?" espanjalainen kysyi rauhallisesti, mutta hänen äänensävynsä kuulosti jotenkin kylmältä, ja yllättäen mielikuvakuva espanjalaisesta verisen sotakirveen kanssa välähti Arthurin mielessä. Karistaen moiset hölmöt kuvitelmat mielestään englantilainen laittoi kädet puuskaan. "Minäkö leikin?" hän kysyi ivallisesti. "Minä en alennu sellaiseen, toisin kuin eräät."

Hänen sanojensa viittaus jäi espanjalaiselta huomaamatta, ja Antonion katse pehmeni heti. "Ai, hyvä. Sekä sinä että Francis olette ystäviäni, mutta jos aiot tahallasi loukata häntä, pelkäänpä että minun täytyy silloin puuttua asiaan."

"Oikeastaan se ei kyllä kuulu sinulle", Romano huomautti asettaen viimeisen kuivatun lasin hyllylle.

Antonio kääntyi välittömästi hänen puoleensa. "Sama koskee Gilbertiä", espanjalainen sanoi vankasti, ja italialaisen kasvot kuumenivat heti silmin nähtävästi. "Jos hän loukkaa sinua jotenkin, kerro heti minulle, sillä kukaan ei saa pahoittaa pikku Romanoni mieltä!"

"Turpa kiinni!" Romano huusi, nyt helakanpunaisena. "Mitä helvettiä, Antonio? Se nyt ei ainakaan kuulu sinulle millään lailla! Ja mikä saamarin pikku Ro-romano!" Italialainen iski nyrkkinsä kokin käsivarteen, lujaa. "Jos vielä kerran sanot noin, teen sinusta muusia... perunamuusia!"

Antonio vain nauroi, ja Arthurista tuntui, että hänen oli aika häipyä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Antonio tarkoitti puhuessaan Gilbertistä, mutta hän ei myöskään ymmärtänyt tapaa, jolla tämä oli puhunut Franciksesta. Se ei ollut reilua! Ensin ranskalainen ottaa ja suutelee ihan tuosta vain, menee sitten kertomaan kaikelle kansalle että sai Arthurin koukkuunsa (mikä ei tietenkään ollut totta), ja päälle päätteeksi vielä tekee itsestään uhrin! Ja koska Franciksesta on niin helppo pitää, kaikki tietenkin uskovat häntä ja syyttävät _Arthuria_ leikittelystä! Kyllä maailma oli kiero paikka.

Aivan kuin elämä ei olisi jo tarpeeksi kurjaa sellaisenaan, Arthur havaitsi kapakan puolelle siirryttyään, että paljon puhuttu ranskalainen istui yhä paikallaan pöydän ääressä. Ei ollut vaikea arvata, mitä hän siinä niin itsepäisesti odotti, ja äkkiä hän kammosi hetkeä, jolloin hänen työvuoronsa loppuisi.

Siinä, missä hän oli tuntia aikaisemmin toivonut kellon kulkevan nopeammin, nyt Arthur toivoi sen hidastuvan, mutta turhaan; viisareiden oli tietenkin pakko mennä osoittamaan kello yhtä sen merkiksi, että Arthurin oli aika heittää työvaatteet lokeroon ja painua kotiin. Ja aivan kuten hän oli pelännytkin, Francis odotti häntä kapakan ulko-ovella.

"Arthur", hän sanoi tervehdykseksi.

"Olenkin juuri lähdössä", englantilainen julisti ja harppoi ulos ovesta kirpeään syysilmaan.

"Mikä sattuma, niin minäkin." Francis ilmestyi hänen vierelleen. "Kävelisimmekö yhtä matkaa?"

"Emme." Arthur asteli päättäväisesti eteenpäin, sivuilleen katsomatta.

"Arthur", Francis sanoi, ja jokin hänen äänessään sai englantilaisen pysähtymään. "Minusta meillä jäi jotakin kesken tänään taukohuoneessa, ja haluaisin saattaa asian päätökseen."

Ja nyt hän sitten julisti pyrkivänsä Arthurin vuoteeseen. Silmät vihaa leiskuen tämä kääntyi ranskalaista kohti. "Niin todellakin jäi jotakin kesken! En nimittäin ehtinyt lyödä sinua vielä!"

Nyt suuttumus välähti myös Franciksen kasvoilla. "Mikä sinun ongelmasi on? Siis muu kuin se että sinulta puuttuu niinkin yksinkertainen taito kuin _kuuntelu_?"

"Kuuntelisin jos sinulla olisi sen arvoista sanottavaa!"

Francis selvästikin loukkaantui tästä kommentista. Hän risti kätensä rinnalleen. "Olen pahoillani, ellen ole arvollinen hänen majesteettinsa kuultavaksi, mutta _minä_ en ainakaan halua jättää mitään roikkumaan ilmaan."

"Mitä sitten haluat?" Arthur ärähti, tietämättä itsekään oikein mistä edes riiteli.

"_Puhua_! Mutta näemmä joidenkin on pakko muuttaa jokainen keskustelu huutotappeluksi."

"Ja joidenkin taas on pakko aina tekeytyä uhriksi ja kääntää syytökset muihin!"

"Ja mitähän tuo sitten tarkoittaa?"

"Älä teeskentele! Antonio oli vähällä murhata minut katseellaan tänään koska sinä olit mennyt levittelemään hänelle valheita minusta!"

"Tuo nyt on aivan perätöntä! En todellakaan tehnyt mitään sen tapaistakaan!"

"Niinkö? Ja siitä huolimatta koko kapakan henkilökunta tietää mitä me- sinä- mitä taukohuoneessa tapahtui."

Franciksen silmät kapenivat viiruiksi. "Ja mitä siellä tapahtui, Arthur? Mitä sellaista siellä tapahtui, että minun oli levitettävä valheita siitä?"

Arthur alkoi jo itsekin sotkeutua ajatuksiinsa ja sanoihinsa, eikä hän oikein seurannut enää mitään logiikkaa puheessaan. Hän oli väsynyt työpäivän jälkeen, ja viime viikkojen hämmennys ja sekalaiset tunteet olivat venyttäneet hänen henkisen kestävyytensä lähes katkeamispisteeseen. Sanat vain lähtivät tulvimaan hänen suustaan.

"Älä esitä viatonta naamaa! Ensin kerrot kaikille mitä tapahtui ja leveilet joka suuntaan sillä, että sait minutkin napattua listasi päätteeksi, ja sitten teet itsestäsi uhrin Antoniolle, jotta hän syyttäisi _minua_ leikittelystä!"

"En tiedä oletko kenties unohtanut, mutta _Gilbert näki meidät_, joten on aika paksua syyttää minua kaikille kertomisesta." Franciksen katse pakotti Arthurin luomaan silmänsä asvalttiin. "Mitä tulee leveilyyn ja uhriksi tekeytymiseen, sen sinä keksit itse!"

"Ai keksin itse? Muistan aivan hyvin mitä Gilbert sanoi!"

"Mitä hän sitten sanoi?"

Arthur nipisti huulensa yhteen. Olisi aivan liian nöyryyttävää toistaa sanat 'napata pyydykseen' ja 'ei yhtä helppo tapaus kuin useimmat' ääneen suoraan Francikselle.

"Jaha, ja nyt sitten leikitään mykkäkoulua vai?"

"Tiedätkö mitä", Arthur sanoi äkisti, tuntien itsensä yllättäen niin kovin väsyneeksi. "Antaa olla. Antaa vain olla. Ihan sama."

"Ei", Francis vastasi napakasti. "Minulle tämä ei ole ihan sama."

Ei se tietenkään Arthurillekaan ollut, mutta ei hän voinut sitä enää siinä vaiheessa sanoa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt enää mistään mitään, hän vain kaipasi päästä kotiinsa ja hautautua peittonsa alle turvaan noilta sinisiltä silmiltä, jotka olivat vaarassa upottaa Arthurin kokonaan, ellei hän pitänyt varaansa.

Francis huokaisi hänen vierellään. "Miten tästäkin tuli vain huutokilpailu", hän naurahti ilottomasti. "Ei nyt mennyt ihan niin kuin piti."

"Miten tämän sitten piti mennä?" Arthur kysyi hiljaa, värittömällä äänellä. "Pitikö sinun vain luikerrella lakanoihini ja saattaa loppuun sen, minkä taukohuoneessa aloitit?"

Francis katsahti terävästi englantilaiseen. "Noinko sinä minusta ajattelet? Sitäkö luulet minun vain sinusta haluavan?"

Arthur vain kohautti harteitaan. Hän ei enää luottanut ääneensä, ja jokin poltteli hänen silmiensä takana.

"Vai niin. Eipä sinulla ole kauhean imarteleva käsitys minusta."

"Ei pitäisi olla iso juttu. Kaikilla muilla on minunkin puolestani."

"Mutta muiden käsitys ei olekaan se, joka minulle eniten merkitsee."

"Mitä?"

Arthur nosti tahtomattaankin katseensa, ja jäi välittömästi Franciksen silmien vangiksi... taas.

"Arthur, mitä sinä minusta oikein kuvittelet?" Tällä kertaa ranskalainen kuulosti avoimen loukkaantuneelta. "Kaikesta sanomastasi päätellen pidät minua moraalittomuuden perikuvana! Mitä syytä minä olen sinulle siihen antanut?"

Arthur vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän ei tahtonut selvittää välejään ranskalaisen kanssa siinä, ulkona ja kaikkien nähtävillä ja kuultavilla. Kuitenkaan niin myöhään yöllä kadulla ei juuri näkynyt muita ihmisiä, ja autojakin meni ohi vain satunnaisesti. Viileä tuuli sai englantilaisen hytisemään, ja hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleen. Nopea katsahdus Franciksen suuntaan osoitti, että hän odotti yhä vastausta tuima ilme kasvoillaan, mutta englantilainen olisi antanut paljon, että toinen antaisi vain olla. Hän ei tahtonut näyttää Francikselle sitä sekamelskaa, joka tukki hänen sisimpänsä; hän pelkäsi paljastaa ranskalaiselle sen tyhjyyden, jonka tämä oli soitollaan saanut hänet oivaltamaan paria päivää aiemmin, ja kaikkein viimeisimmäksi hän halusi paljastaa kaikki ne myllertävät tunteet, joita ei itsekään täysin ymmärtänyt, saati sitten halunnut myöntää. Mutta hänestä tuntui, että tällä kertaa hän ei pääsisi pakoon.

Ranskalaiseen katsomatta Arthur veti syvään henkeä. "Minä..." Sitten hän kuitenkin päästi ilman ulos ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. "Helvetti." Uudemman kerran keuhkot hapella täyttäen hän tunki nyt kädet taskuihinsa, kääntyi puolittain pois toisesta ja yritti uudelleen. "Minä en ole joku, jonka voi noin vain huvikseen valloittaa ja jättää jälkeensä. Minä... ei ole minun asiani, miten toimit muiden miesten ja naisten kanssa, mutta minä en ole yksi heistä."

Francis katsoi häneen hieman kummastuneena.

"En edes tiedä mistä sait päähäsi peleillä kanssani", Arthur jatkoi, nyt ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin ranskalaiselle. "Löitkö vetoa Gilbertin kanssa tai jotain?"

"Arthur", Francis keskeytti hänet. "Et vastannut kysymykseeni. Mikä sai sinut kuvittelemaan minusta tuollaista? Että vain 'pelleilen' ihmisten kanssa?"

"Älä turhaan enää yritä. Gilbert teki kyllä selväksi millainen naistennaurattaja olet! Liehittelet muita harrastukseksi! Mahdoit olla ylpeä itsestäsi tänään, minä kun en ilmeisesti ole yhtä helvetin helppo kuin useimmat!"

Franciksen silmät välähtivät vaarallisesti. "Vai Gilbertin sutkautukseen pohjaat mielipiteesi minusta? Oletko ehkä itse nähnyt minun liehittelevän ketään sillä tarkoituksella? Oletko itse nähnyt minun vetelevän viivoja nimien yli listoissa? Oletko kertaakaan vaivautunut ottamaan itse selvää siitä, millainen olen, sen sijaan että uskot kaikki Gilbertin hölmöt vitsit?"

Arthur tuijotti Francista mykistyneenä, moisen tunteenpurkauksen pysäyttämänä. Niin, olihan toisen sanoissaan ehkä perääkin, hän ymmärsi kun rattaat lähtivät taas käyntiin hänen aivoissaan. Olihan Arthur todennut pianomiehen ärsyttäväksi jo silloin, kun he olivat ensi kertaa jutelleet, mutta juuri Gilbertin huomautukset ranskalaisen saattamistottumuksista olivat saaneet englantilaisen näkemään tämän naistennaurattajana. Sen jälkeen miehen flirttikin muiden kanssa oli käynyt silmäänpistävämmäksi. Eikä Arthur kuitenkaan voinut sanoa nähneensä Franciksen kertaakaan lähtevän kapakasta ihailija kainalossaan.

"Toisista on aina helppo uskoa pahaa, varsinkaan jos ei edes halua uskoa heistä mitään hyvää", Francis lisäsi, mutta nyt hieman pehmeämmin nähtyään Arthurin mietteliään hiljaisuuden.

Englantilainen veti hermostuneena sormensa tuulen sotkemien hiustensa läpi. "En minä... tai siis. En minä sinusta pahaa halua uskoa. Enkä usko. Minä vain..." _Minä vain pelkään loukkaavani itseni._ "Anteeksi. Mutta pakko sinun on myöntää ainakin se, että pidät jatkuvasti yllä pientä peliä muiden kanssa."

Francis kohautti harteitaan ja hymyili tuttua vinoa hymyään. Arthurin vatsassa muljahti. "Toisinaan. Mutta aina viattomuuden rajoissa, ellen ole tositarkoituksella liikkeessä."

Arthur ynähti vastaukseksi ja alkoi etsiä irtonaisia langanpätkiä takkinsa hihanliepeestä. "No", hän aloitti. "Nyt kun tämä on selvitetty-"

"Ei lähimainkaan ole!" Francis keskeytti hänet. "Nythän vasta pääsemme illan todelliseen aiheeseen." Hänen kirotut silmänsä nauliintuivat Arthurin omiin. "Nimittäin siihen, mistä alun alkaenkin halusin puhua."

Äkillinen pakokauhun aalto sai Arthurin ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin, mutta Francis huomasi liikkeen ja astui nopeasti lähemmäs, pannen kätensä toisen käsivarsille. "Nyt siis olemme selvittäneet sen, etten pelaa muiden tunteilla, enkä vie mitään askeltakaan pidemmälle ellen tarkoita sitä." Franciksen puhuessa Arthur tunsi hänen lämpimän hengityksensä kasvoillaan, ja matala ääni sai hänen sydämensä lepattamaan kuin liekki tuulessa. Franciksen katse poltti, mutta englantilainen ei kyennyt siirtämään silmiään noista sinisistä liekeistä. Äkillisenä välähdyksenä hän muisti kemianopettajansa sanat kouluajoilta: sininen tuli polttaa kuumemmin kuin keltainen.

Sitten Francis jatkoi puhumista, ja kemian opit katosivat Arthurin mielestä. "Tarkoitin sitä, mitä sanoin tänään taukohuoneessa. Haluan tietää sinusta niin paljon enemmän. Haluan tietää, millaista musiikkia kuuntelet, millaisista ruoista pidät, millaisia kirjoja luet." Kuvitteliko Arthur vain, vai oliko Francis liikahtanut hieman lähemmäksi? "Haluan tietää, mikä saa sinut nauramaan ja mikä suuttumaan ja mikä itkemään. Haluan tietää, miten juot teesi mieluiten. Miltä kuulostat nukkuessasi, miltä näytät aamulla herätessäsi."

Francis nojautui eteenpäin ja toi huulensa Arthurin korvan juureen. "Haluan tietää, millainen olet kun päästät jonkun lähellesi."

Ilma jähmettyi Arthurin kurkussa jääpalaksi ja hetken sydän löi tyhjää, jos ylipäätään edes löi. Franciksen kädet olivat jotenkin huomaamatta kiertyneet Arthurin ympärille, ja englantilaisesta tuntui, että elleivät ne olisi olleet siinä, hän olisi murentunut pieniksi palasiksi kadulle. Hänen omat kätensä roikkuivat jäykkinä hänen kyljillään, eikä tarkintaan monitori olisi löytänyt pienintäkään aivotoimintaa hänen päästään. Koko maailma oli pysähtynyt hänen ympärillään. Koko maailma, paitsi Francis, koska Francis ei kuulunut maailmaan, hän oli oma maailmansa.

Francis vetäytyi Arthurin iholta sen verran, että saattoi jälleen katsoa tätä silmiin. "En suudellut sinua pelleilläkseni kanssasi", hän sanoi hiljaa matalalla äänellään, aavistuksen käheästi. "Olin silloin aivan yhtä tosissani kuin pianoa soittaessani."

Jos puhuja olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu, Arthur ei olisi ollut kovin vakuuttunut moisesta vertauksesta. Mutta puhuja oli Francis, ja Arthur tiesi, miten tämä soitti, mitä se hänelle merkitsi. Huomaamatta itsekään hän antoi käsiensä hitaasti kiivetä pianomiehen olkapäille, ja hän tunsi kevyen henkäyksen kasvoillaan ennen kuin lämpimät huulet painautuivat hänen omiaan vasten.

Tällä kertaa Arthur ei kadottanut itseään, kuten taukohuoneessa oli käynyt. Tällä kertaa hän oli täysin tietoinen joka hetkestä. Hän oli täysin tietoinen vartalollaan vaeltavista käsistä, hiuksissaan leikkivistä sormista, poskensa peittävistä kämmenistä. Hän tunsi Franciksen vartalon joka kohdan omaansa vasten, tunsi hänestä säteilevät lämmön vaatteidenkin läpi yön viileydestä huolimatta. Ja ennen kaikkea hän tunsi ranskalaisen huulet omilla huulillaan, poskellaan, leuallaan, kaulallaan, kaikkialla, aivan kaikkialla. Francis levittäytyi jokaiseen Arthurin kolkkaan, löysi kaikista kauimmaisen ja pölyisimmänkin nurkan hänen mielensä perukoilla, ympäröi hänet, veti hänet toiseen maailmaan, Franciksen maailmaan.

Hiljainen äännähdys pakeni ilmaan ja Arthur tajusi sen tulleen hänen omilta huuliltaan. Hän äännähti uudelleen, sillä Franciksen huulet peittivät nyt kohdan, jota tämä oli juuri näykkäissyt hampaillaan. Sitten Francis laki otsansa englantilaisen olkapäälle ja nojasi päätään tähän, hengittäen raskaasti. Arthur tajusi etäisesti, että hänen omat sormensa olivat sotkeutuneet toisen kultaisiin hiuksiin, mutta ei saanut kerättyä voimia vetääkseen kättään pois. Hetken he vain nojasivat toisiinsa kuin myrskyn jäljiltä ja koettivat saada hengityksensä tasaiseksi ja laukkaavat sydämensä kuriin.

Hetken kuluttua Francis nosti päänsä saadakseen katsekontaktin englantilaiseen. "Arthur", hän sanoi, ja Arthur tunsi latauksen, joka tuohon yhteen sanaan, hänen nimeensä, sisältyi Franciksen lausumana.

Nyt jopa Arthurille oli selvää, mitä Francis halusi, eikä hän tällä kertaa epäillyt tämän motiiveja. Mutta entä hän itse? Mitä hän itse tarkalleen ottaen tunsi? Kaikki oli yhä edelleen yhtä sekamelskaa englantilaisen sisällä, sillä siihen asti hän ei ollut antanut itselleen lupaa tutkia tunteiden vyyhtiä sisällään, ja hänen oli saatava olla itsekseen voidakseen ymmärtää.

"Minä..." Arthur tunsi polviensa yhä olevan pelkkää hyytelöä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän astui hieman taaksepäin. "Francis, minun täytyy... ajatella."

Ilme, joka ranskalaisen kasvoilla välähti, oli vähällä murtaa Arthurin sydämen. "Minä vain... olen hieman... hämmentynyt. Tämä- en odottanut mitään tällaista."

"Ymmärrän", Francis sanoi hiljaa, ja Arthur toivoi että hän tarkoitti sitä. Francis irrotti otteensa englantilaisesta ja astui taaksepäin, jolloin Arthurin käsi väkisinkin putosi hänen hiuksistaan.

Yllättäen kaikki lämpö ja läheisyys tuntui kadonneen heidän väliltään. Arthur hytisi taas, mutta kylmästä vai jostakin muusta syystä, sitä hän ei aivan tiennyt.

"Tuota, jos aiot soittaa huomenna, minä... minä tulen kuuntelemaan." Seuraava päivä oli Arthurilla vapaa, joten hänen ei täytynyt huolehtia töistä.

Francis tarjosi hänelle pienen hymyn. "Odotan sinua."

Ja niin he lähtivät kumpikin omaan suuntaansa, sen enempää toisilleen sanomatta.

xXx

Francis soitti samalla tunteen palolla kuin joka ilta aiemminkin. Hän jakeli häikäiseviä hymyjään yleisölle samaan malliin kuin ennenkin, mutta Arthuria hän ei ollut vielä huomannut. Tai sillä englantilainen ainakin selitti itselleen sen, ettei _hän_ ollut saanut vielä yhtäkään hymyä ranskalaiselta. No, olihan hän kyllä valinnut kaukaisimman mahdollisen pöydän piilopaikakseen, mutta ei sitä koskaan tiennyt.

Arthur oli tullut kapakkaan jo kauan ennen kuin Francis itse oli saapunut paikalle. Hän oli halunnut istua hetken rauhassa ja kerätä rohkeutta ennen kuin kertoisi Francikselle kaikki ne mietteet ja johtopäätökset, jotka olivat pitäneet hänet valveilla hyvän aikaa edellisenä yönä. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus puhua ranskalaisen kanssa ennen kun tämä aloittaisi ohjelmansa, mutta jokin oli pidätellyt häntä, ja siinä hän nyt istui ja katseli pianomiestä kaukaa, kuten hän oli tehnyt niiden kahden ensimmäisen kuukauden ajan, kun Francis oli kapakkaan ilmaantunut.

Arthur oli pitkään miettinyt sitä kaikkea edellisenä yönä sängyssään maaten. Hän oli muistellut miten oli katsellut Francista kuin lasisen seinän takaa, miten oli ihaillut häntä ja hänen soittoaan. Nyt taaksepäin katsoessaan, Arthur ymmärsi, että jo noina varhaisina päivinä, ennen varsinaista tuttavuutta, hän oli ihastunut pianomieheen. Samalla hän oli kuitenkin pelännyt lähestyä tätä, sillä kapakka oli ollut aina täynnä kauniita ihmisiä, jotka hymyilivät ja rupattelivat pianomiehen kanssa, ja jotka tämä aina palkitsi huomionosoituksillaan. Arthur taas ei ollut mitään rupattelijatyyppiä, eikä hän kaivannut turhia sydänsuruja kun sellaiset saattoi hyvin välttääkin.

Mutta sitten... no, sitten he olivat jotenkin tutustuneet toisiinsa, ja kaikki oli lähtenyt liikkeelle niin nopeasti, ettei Arthur ollut pysynyt perässä. Kun Gilbert oli laukonut tyypillisiä kommenttejaan, Arthur oli takertunut niihin, sillä oli tuntunut niin paljon helpommalta inhota Francista kuin asettaa oma sydämensä vaaravyöhykkeelle. Mutta Francis oli tietenkin mennyt ja murentanut sen taktiikan. Ja siinä sitä sitten oltiin. Kaikki, mitä enää oli tehtävissä, oli ojentaa oma sydämensä ranskalaiselle kuten tämä oli edellisenä iltana tehnyt Arthurille.

Vasta kun Arthur tiesi, että Francis lähtisi pian tauolleen, hän pakotti itsensä nousemaan syrjäisen pöytänsä ääreltä ja astelemaan aivan pianon eteen juuri, kun pianomies lopetti edellisen kappaleen.

"Saanko esittää toiveen?" Arthur kysyi hieman ujosti, sillä hän ei tiennyt, miten Francis suhtautuisi häneen edellisiltaisen jälkeen.

Pianomiehen silmissä välähti jokin, mutta se oli poissa ennen kuin Arthur ehti tunnistaa sitä. Kevyt hymy kareili huulilla, jotka olivat edellisenä iltana sanoneet niin paljon. "Totta kai."

Siinä sitä sitten mentiin. Nyt tai ei koskaan, kaikki tai ei mitään.

Arthur nimesi kappaleen, jonka halusi kuulla, ja toivoi, ettei Francis huomaisi punaa, joka kohosi tahtomattaankin hänen poskilleen. Tietenkin Francis huomasi, ainakin jos mitään saattoi päätellä hänen entistä leveämmästä hymystään ja sädehtivistä silmistään. Francis loi Arthuriin katseen, joka kertoi englantilaiselle viestin menneen perille ja siinä sivussa melkein pysäytti hänen lepattavan sydämensä, ja sanaakaan sanomatta pianomies alkoi soittaa.

Arthur jäi siihen katselemaan ja kuuntelemaan, pianon selkään nojaten. Francis ei kertaakaan vilkaissutkaan häneen soittonsa aikana, mutta tavoistaan poiketen hän ei katsonut kehenkään muuhunkaan, ja Arthur tiesi, että tällä kertaa pianomies soitti yksin hänelle, Arthurille, eikä kenellekään muulle.

X

_Lukijoille, osa 2_: Varoitinhan sokerisuudesta. :P Ja joo, Romanon ilmestyminen oli aika irrallinen ja random sivujuoni, mutta se vain tapahtui. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte kumminkin.


End file.
